Let Me Love You
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Continues where 'Sick Swan' left off, read that first if you wanna understand the storyline. Title based on Ne-Yo's song 'Let Me Love You'. Rating may change. Chapter 3 IS rated M!
1. Let Me Love You Ch 1

**I know I should update on The Bourne Cross, The Barton Cross and Snow White and the Huntsman II. I know, I know, and I'm really sorry, but this ship just can't leave my head! It's frustrating really. I hate letting you awesome guys down, but if this one isn't out of my head first, I can never continue with the other stories. I'm doing the best I can, though! Please, be patient with me.**

* * *

**This is the new story people have been asking me about. And yeah, Killian has lines from the song 'Let me love you';). He doesn't sing it though, just says it. I thought it would be fitting seeing as Emma has a hell of a lot of trouble letting people in. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to drop a review!**

**Love, Lily**

* * *

Killian walked alongside her to her Beetle, hands buried deep in his pockets. "I don't think you should drive, love, not when you're in this shape."

"I'll be fine." Emma muttered. She felt embarrassed that Killian wouldn't let her do anything without him around.

"Emma," he said, and she felt embarrassed even more. She wasn't a child anymore.

"I'm 28, you bloody pirate!" Again with the bloody! It was infuriating! "I can take care of myself! I always have." she yelled.

In a flash, he had her pressed against her yellow car, his hook holding her wrist to the roof, his hand on her waist. "Let me in, Emma." he whispered in her ear. "You can trust me. I'm not him. I won't run."

Emma stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know it was a him? How did he know at all? "Get off me."

"No." he growled. "Not before you let me in. I've seen it in your eyes. That man, the boy's father, he hurt you. Left you. But I'm not him, I won't leave you."

Emma felt tears sting behind her eyes. He really had no idea how this hurt her. The promise of someone was never worth anything especially when it came from a man. On top of that, he was not just a man, he was Captain Fucking Hook! The last man after Neal not to be trusted! "How can you understand something that you never had?" Killian whispered in her ear and then he laughed at himself. He was so close that his breath tickled in her neck, making her shiver. "Of course you don't trust me. Nobody has ever earned your trust and the one that did broke your heart and stomped on it. How can I expect you to trust me?"

"Let me go, Hook. I'm not worth it." She pushed him off, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks, but he yanked her back.

"Never - _ever_ say that again. You are more than worth it, Emma love. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He kissed her cheek and jaw and slowly worked his way to her lips. She was left completely paralyzed by his sudden actions. "Let me love you, Emma. I will love you, until you learn to love yourself."

She was stunned. Was he serious? He couldn't be...and she couldn't do this. "Hook..." She tried to push him off, but he was stronger. "I'm damaged. Nobody wants damaged goods."

He laughed and pulled her closer. She didn't see why this was funny. "I've been alive for 300 sodding years, my lovely. And trust me, I wasn't good most of the time. Actually, the only time I actually felt good was with Milah. Trust me, I'm damaged, too. Don't be afraid, love. Let me help."

It was finally enough to break Emma. His words combined with the knowledge of her past...it broke something inside of her. She stopped struggling and started crying. Killian held her tight and gently kissed the top of her head. She felt her tears drip on his shirt, but she couldn't do anything. All she could do was press herself closer against him and cry. He had the decency to say nothing and just hold her. While she was crying, she felt her head swim again. She tried to fight the blackness that came over her, but soon enough she remembered nothing until she woke up in her own bed, Killian on her bedside, his face buried in his hands. She sat up, blinking against the bright sunlight. She couldn't've been asleep for long.

The moment he heard her bed creak, his head snapped up. "Emma!" He moved to sit on the bed and laced his fingers through hers. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened?" She didn't pull her hand away. It felt good to have someone hold her hand like that again.

"You passed out again. I carried you back here. You've been out for one entire day."

One day?! Emma grabbed her head and closed her eyes for a second. "How...?"

"I don't know. I'm just bloody glad you're awake. I was genuinely worried."

She looked at him, surprised. "You? You were worried? About me?" How did that happen? Didn't the pirate only worry about himself and that boat of his?

Killian laughed his beautiful laugh. "Have you not heard a thing I've said yesterday? I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I care very deeply for you. I'm done denying it. I haven't felt this strongly about anyone since Milah."

Emma felt strangely happy when he said that. "Killian, you shouldn't...I can't...I can't do it to you. I'm cursed to be alone."

"What?" he said, his eyes big with surprise and something else, something Emma couldn't quite place.

"I said, I'm cursed to be alone..."

He shook his head impatiently. "No, not that, that's a load of nonsense. My name...you said my name."

"I called you Hook?" Emma said, not understanding.

He shook his head impatiently. "No, not Hook! Killian. You called me Killian."

Emma blushed heavily when she realized that she in fact had said his name. In her head it had been Killian for a while now, but she'd always called him Hook. Up until now it seemed. "I - I don't know..."

She was cut off by his lips crashing on hers, his hands running down her arms, pinning her to the bed. In a moment of weakness, she pressed closer to him and kissed him back with full force. Before anything else happened, he pulled back. "Don't ever call me Hook again. Killian sounds so much better from your lips." he whispered. She nodded and he kissed her again. For some reason, she couldn't pull away herself.

"Killian? How did you know? About Henry's father?" she asked, the moment he pulled away for a breath.

He smiled and stroked her hair lovingly. "I can see the pain behind your eyes, Emma. It's been there for quite a while. You can pretend you're not affected by your past, but I can read you like an open book. You are affected. I recognize that look, because I've seen it in the mirror for a very long time." Emma couldn't remember the last time anyone had caressed her face like Killian did now.

"What does this make us?" she whispered, taking his hand and relishing in the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin. She didn't want to jump headfirst without thinking into anything, but she didn't want to let this feeling go either.

"Let's just not put tags on anything yet. I've always hated tags. But...I'm not holding back anymore. I'm done waiting. You're mine now." He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair. She didn't protest. She didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. This was the best moment she'd had in ten years. "Do you need anything, love?" he whispered.

Emma shook her head. "No. I just want you - "

He smirked suggestively. "- I can handle that -"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. No matter what he felt, Killian would always be Killian. " - to hold me."

He smirked again, but more in a caring way. "I can handle that, too." He settled himself onto the bed and pulled her in his arms. "I won't let you go, Emma. I promise."

His warm, soothing voice was enough to lull her to sleep. She didn't even notice her mother coming into the room. "Your majesty." Killian said quietly.

The Queen's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. Hook had his arms tightly wrapped around a peacefully sleeping Emma. "What is going on here?"

"I'm holding your daughter." he said matter-of-factly.

"Again? Emma assured me that there wasn't anything going on between you two!"

Hook cringed at her loud voice. "Could you keep it down? She is very tired." Snow nodded and sat down on the bed, completely stunned at what she was seeing. "I know this is strange. But something happened between us outside the hospital. We...bonded." He chuckled at the memory. The feeling of her pressed close against him had been quite a rush, until he realized why she would not let him in. Why he hadn't seen it before, was beyond him.

"You love her?" Snow asked bluntly. Killian looked up at her, shocked and surprised. He hadn't dared to ask himself that question, but now she was doing that for him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you love her?" Snow said sternly.

Did he love her? He obviously cared ridiculously much for her, but love? He hadn't even been sure if he truly loved Milah. Or, better put, he wasn't sure he could love. After all, he was a pirate. But the feelings that this beautiful blonde creature evoked in him were so strong. He looked down on her, and she was sleeping so peacefully that his stomach clenched.

"Aye. I think I do."

Snow sighed, and Killian braced himself for her wrath. "Well...you have my blessing."

"Truly?"

Snow nodded and smiled. "You make her happy. I haven't seen her smile the way she does around you for a very long time. You have mine, but I don't think my husband will be very pleased to see his daughter in the arms of an infamous pirate."

Killian smirked. He wouldn't mind a good fight with his Swan's father. He wouldn't mind fighting for her. "We'll see. I will fight for her, Your Majesty. You can count on that."

Killian felt relieved when he saw the Queen smile kindly at him. "I know. But if you hurt her...my husband won't be the one you should be afraid of."

"I would never hurt her. I promise." He stroked the blonde locks of his beautiful Swan out of her face and marveled in her beauty. That was now his. Her heart, her kindness, her beauty. It was all his, and he was all hers. He would give her everything. Everything he could, he would give her. No holding back, no walls.

"I'm going home now. Will you two manage on your own?"

"Aye, I'm sure we'll do fine, Your Highness." Killian said impatiently.

"Good. Oh, and Killian..." Killian looked up. "Call me Snow." With that she left the room and Killian laid his head on hers to rest. It was warm and cozy and Killian closed his eyes for a second.

ooOCaptainSwanOoo

Emma's eyes fluttered open again, and again she was disoriented. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep. Her face felt hot and her throat hurt like a bitch, and not to mention her head felt like it was going to explode. Again. After she'd assessed her own pains, she suddenly felt two strong arms around her, and she remembered how she and Killian had bonded. And kissed. She felt his even and calm breath in her neck and she turned around gingerly, careful not to wake him. What she saw shocked her. His face was so relaxed and young and _handsome_. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and she wondered what he was dreaming about, if anything. She reached out to touch his cheek, and got scared out of her mind when his hook - well, _hooked_ around her wrist.

"What were you going to do, love?" She looked at him in shock, and his eyes were wide open, looking at her with amusement. "Where was that pretty little hand going?" He yanked her towards him and dragged her on top of him, so she was straddling him.

"To your face, actually." she said, wisely ignoring the insinuation. She put her hands on his chest and smiled down at him.

"Ah..." he said, smirking suggestively. "You were going to stroke me awake then?"

She smiled sweetly. "Slap you is more like it."

He grinned and pulled her to him forcefully, but painless. "I don't like your attitude, miss Swan." He winked, telling her he didn't mind at all.

"Cut the sick girl some slack. I'm just not fully aware of what I'm doing." she said, her voice as innocent as possible.

He reached up to her face and stroked softly past her jaw and to her lips. "How are you feeling, love? And don't get mad at me for asking, because I really want to know."

Emma sighed and enjoyed his fingers on her face. "My head hurts."

"Take your medicine, then. Won't want you to become worse again."

Emma smiled and leaned down to rest her head on his chest. "I hate nose sprays. They hurt."

He chuckled and stroked her hair lovingly. "So that pain is worse than the headache, the sore throat and dizziness?" They stayed silent for a long time while she tried to deny his words.

Then she took a deep breath. "Fuck." She sat up and reached over to the spray. She ignored his self-satisfied chuckle while she sprayed her nose, inhaled and shuddered. "Oh, that's just gross!"

Killian smiled and pulled her back to him. "Let's see if I can take your mind of it." And then his lips crashed on hers, and she kissed back fervently, without hesitation. It would be long before she could open up to him. But the kissing and the bantering she could do with the walls. He traced his tongue lightly over her lower lip, demanding entrance, and she didn't hesitate to give it to him. As their tongues battled for dominance, he suddenly chuckled and Emma pulled back. "It really does taste horrible." he said and Emma laughed at that, never having felt this happy before. He pulled her down to him again, and she didn't protest; she was as hungry for his lips as he was for hers. His hook ran down her spine and she moaned against his lips. He smirked. "So I do have that effect on you."

She slapped him playfully and leaned down until their lips were mere inches apart. "And what if you do? Your ego does not need more stroking."

He tried to lift his head to meet her lips, but she pushed him back, grinning wickedly. Her head was hurting less, and her confidence was at a high. "Are you going to try and take control, lass?"

"Try. And succeed." she murmured against his lips.

He chuckled darkly, and she was on her back so fast that her head swam. "Are you okay?" he asked, when she blinked rapidly.

"Yeah. My brain's just a little slow. Give it a second to catch up." It actually felt like her brain was still making the move her body and head had already made. "Jesus, this is weird."

He kissed her neck softly while her brain caught up with her ever so slowly. She hated feeling weak, especially now that she could finally give into the infuriating pirate. She wanted to be able to enjoy his touches and let him love her like he'd practically begged her. But if it wasn't her stupid stubbornness, then of course fate had to come up with something equally annoying. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He lifted himself up on his forearms and glared at her. "Don't apologize. Not for being ill. There are so many things one should apologize. Being ill is not one of them." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her ever so gently. "You know, you were quite amusing when you were out. Last night, I mean."

Of course. She knows she talks in her sleep. This was likely to happen. Her blush was evident down to the swell of her breasts, and she caught him staring. "Oh God, no."

He smirked and nodded. "Oh God, yes. You said some very interesting things."

Please, not some weird confession. "I don't want to know."

"Maybe not, but I do." That surprised her. He didn't know exactly what she'd said? How is that possible? Emma ran her hands down his chest thoughtfully as he smiled softly. "You were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you. You were screaming something in the direction of: "Don't hurt him, I love him! Please!"" he mimicked her voice poorly, which made her laugh. "Who was it?"

Emma remembered her dream quite vividly. Had she really screamed that? It had been horrible. Cora, of course, had been torturing... "Henry. It was Henry, Cora was torturing him." She blushed a little, because she felt the lie. It hadn't been Henry. Not even close.

"I won't let her hurt the boy, love. I promise." Emma put her head on his chest and sighed. He stroked her hair softly, and she felt his lips on her head. "It wasn't Henry, was it?" he asked. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to fight the tears. How could he always know? His hand rested warmly in her neck and his thumb stroked her skin, soothing her. "Tell me, Emma. Who was it?" Emma tried to get the name out, but sobs escaped her throat faster. "It's alright, love. I won't judge. I will never judge."

"It...it w-was..." she took a deep breath and whispered, "it was you."

His movements stilled for a moment. "Emma..." he whispered. "Did you mean it?" He lifted her face with his finger, and looked deeply into her eyes. What he saw shocked him obviously. "You did. Emma..." His lips crashed on hers the next moment, before she could answer anything.

"Killian..." she sighed against his lips.

"You don't have to say it. I'll take the promise in your eyes." Killian whispered, before crashing his lips down on hers again. Did she love him? She knew that she did in her dream. But she couldn't quite figure it out in real life. "You're overthinking it again." he whispered, and she laughed. He was right, she WAS overthinking it. As usual. He laughed with her until her laughing turned into coughing. He helped her up and let her cough, while rubbing her back soothingly. "Stay calm. Don't fight it." he whispered. She tried, but the coughing seemed never ending, and her oxygen was depleting rapidly. "Emma! Try to breathe!" Killian said louder, forcing her to look at him. Emma gasped for breath in between coughs, but the air barely reached her lungs.

"H-help!" she exclaimed, fear sweeping over her.

Suddenly, Killian grabbed her arms forcefully. "You are _not _choking, Emma! I know that it feels that way, but you are not! Now, I need you to take back the control of your body." Strangely, her body seemed to listen to his commanding voice. The coughing subsided and she could breathe a little easier. "Better?"

She nodded. "Loads. Thank you." She kept panting for a long time after that, her body craving air desperately. Killian pulled her to him and rested her head on his chest. "How did you know?" she asked, swallowing, which was difficult, because her mouth was paper dry. "How did you know that would work?"

Emma felt him shrug under her. "I didn't. I just tried everything I could think of. Your body is just a good listener." She almost heard him smirk at his innuendo.

"Don't even think about it, buddy." she chastised him, and he chuckled.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't resist."

Emma couldn't help herself, the smile forced its way towards the surface. They lay there for a good hour, completely content to be in each other's company without talking. And Emma noticed a slight chance inside her. She felt peaceful again, for the first time since...well, at least ten years. She snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent. It was salty and wild, and Emma felt her heart quicken. Why did this guy do this to her? How in the world could she have let this happen? Why was he able to see all the things she took so much care to hide from others? She sneezed and cursed under her breath. She wanted this man. Desperately, but she knew he wouldn't allow anything while she was still this sick.

"Bless you." he whispered in her ear his accent making her shiver. It would be a horrible, terrible lie to say that his English accent did nothing for her, because GOD, it did! It melted something inside her, her heart would clench every time he would just say her name in that fucking accent of his.

"Thank you for this." Emma murmured in his chest.

He inhaled deeply, stroking her hair. "Any time, my lovely." he whispered. "If you can, go to sleep. You will need you rest for...when you're better." he said chuckling. Emma knew exactly what he was talking about, and her stomach clenched at the thought. She wanted him, more than she'd ever wanted in her life, except maybe being part of Henry's. Killian tightened his arms around her and nipped softly on her ear, making her shiver. "Your body is betraying you, Beautiful." he whispered hoarsely.

She groaned involuntarily. "I know. I wish you'd just...oh!" she exclaimed as his lips suddenly descended to her neck and found her pulse point fairly quickly. "Don't stop." she nearly begged. He chuckled darkly, his hand stroking her belly softly, while his hook rested on her chest. She felt all sorts of things at that moment, but lust was definitely on the top of her list. He knew that, too, somehow.

"I know what you want, my Emma. And I want it too. But not now. Not like this. I would never take advantage of a woman in poor health like yourself."

Emma leaned into him, pressing herself up against him and making him moan softly. "I need you, Killian." she whispered softly.

He pulled her hands to her sides when they began to travel up to his chest and neck, stopping her from seducing him. "No, Emma. I want you just as much, but not like this. I want you to be able to enjoy it as much as I will." He kissed her temple softly. "I don't think this is you talking. You wouldn't throw yourself at me like this. This is the sickness talking, Emma. Trust me on that." He kissed both her eyelids and a trembling sigh escaped him. "Go to sleep, Emma. We'll talk about this when you are fully better."

Emma groaned disappointed. "Killian, please."

He held her in place, he was too strong for her to fight. "No, lass. I can't. We can't." He laughed humorlessly. She knew why. Normally, roles would be reversed. He would seduce, she would try and use her head. Not the other way around. She felt deep down that something was wrong, this indeed wasn't her. "Just go to sleep." he whispered when he felt her surrender. "I'll still be here when you wake up. I've got nowhere else to go." Emma felt warm and safe in his arms, and it was no problem falling asleep once she'd surrendered.

Killian looked down at his Swan. Oh, how much he wanted to act on her pleads, give in. But his heart told him he shouldn't. He may be a pirate, but he had never been heartless and inconsiderate. Certainly not to a beautiful lass like his Emma. His Emma. It sounded so good. He had wanted to call her his since the moment they met. And now he could, and he did. Too bad she was asleep for most of the time. He couldn't wait until she got better. He really, truly, desperately wanted her. He just stared at her for a long time. He didn't need sleep. He only needed Emma.


	2. Let me Love You Ch 2

**So sorry for the long wait! School, work, the usual. I hope you'll enjoy this one!**

** scifigrl10: I most certainly am! I plan on making this longer than "Sick Swan", I hope you'll stay with me for it!**

** Ni Castle: Here it is!;)**

** Psychadelia Child: Stay with me till next chapter and perhaps...;)**

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Emma sat at the kitchen table, for the first time in 2 weeks that she could properly sit up. Without the amazingly annoying dizzy spell, that is. Of course, ever since the 'hospital day', she didn't have one day completely at peace. Thanks to someone whose name starts with an 'S' and ends with 'now', Killian had made some kind of permanent residence in her apartment.

Now, Emma didn't resent having him around. At all. But his never ending innuendos sometimes got a little tiresome.

Thank God he was still asleep now. Emma couldn't trust herself with him. Her body sort of took over when he was near her. And that first night, when she'd begged him(she would never ever admit to doing such a thing to anyone other than him), it had been a first indication. Or the fever that broke through that night, maybe that had something to do with it. They'd never figured that out, really.

Emma shook her head, she was rambling and she knew it. She took a bite of her cereal and sighed. She kind of missed being sick. Not going to work, being able to lie with Killian all day, which had become her favorite past-time.

"Emma?" came his groggy voice from the bedroom. Emma smiled, and immediately went back to the bedroom.

"Yes, Killian?"

He was sitting straight up in her bed, sleep still in his eyes. "I thought you were gone."

The vulnerability in his voice made her melt. She leaned her head against the doorway and smiled. "Nope. Just eating breakfast. You were so tired last night that I let you sleep."

He was now fully awake and he started smiling broadly. He patted on the bed next to him. "Join me?" Emma smirked, and ran to the bed, using her momentum to jump on it, landing in his arms. "Good morning, my lovely." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello." she said, turning her head up to enable him to kiss her lips. He didn't pass up that chance. It soon turned into one of their heated make-out sessions. Those were getting more and more frequent.

"How are you feeling today, lass?" he asked, brushing a curl from her face.

"Okay, I guess. I sat for a full hour without feeling dizzy."

He grinned, his thumb stroking her cheek. "That's a good sign."

It was. "Killian, how would you feel about staying here on a more permanent basis?" It was out before she could stop the thought.

He stared at her, one eyebrow arched. "Define permanent."

Oh God, he was going to drag this out. "Moving in. Living here with Henry and me." She was getting more nervous by the second. Would he leave the Roger to be with her?

He frowned deeply, as if he didn't quite understand. "I don't...know why you'd want that."

Emma groaned and lay back on the bed. This was becoming more and more difficult. "Because I like having you around, Killian. You make me feel like my life is worth something more than being the savior of this bloody town."

"But it is, Emma. You are worth so much more. I care for you because of you, not because you're the savior. I thought you understood that by now."

"I do. Most of the time. But I like having you around. You make me smile. You make Henry laugh and he likes you, and I like you, and I...just want you to stay here. With me." Her voice was unsteady and nervous and she knew it. She hated feeling this weak and vulnerable.

He suddenly smirked. "Are you saying that you, Emma Swan, want me?" Of course. That didn't last long. "After all I've done to get you're attention, taking care of you while you were sick does the trick?" He laughed at her bemused expression. "Should've tried that one before." He lifted his hand to stroke a few curls from her face. "I'll make you a deal, won't I, love? I'll agree to move in with you, if..." Of course there's an if. There's always an if. "...if we get to go to the Roger on a regular basis."

That's the if? Emma laughed relieved. "Square deal."

Killian grinned. "Well, then, consider me moved in." He pushed her on her back and assaulted her mouth with everything he had. Her stomach did a triple backflip and she wrapped her arms around his neck desperately. He wasn't leaving. She wouldn't have to miss him. He would be here when she'd wake up and when she'd come home from work. Oddly, the idea made her feel good. The idea was incredibly domestic, and she'd never pegged Killian as the domestic type. But here they were. And it felt incredibly good.

"Mom? Are you here?"

Killian was the first to break away quickly, and that shook Emma into reality. Henry was here! She hadn't seen him in days. She'd been too sick. "In here, kid!" She quickly smoothed her hair to hide what they'd been doing seconds ago.

Henry came barging through the door and jumped on the bed in a flash. "Hey mom, hey Killian."

The pirate nodded. "'Ello lad."

"Hey, how are you? I've missed you." said Emma, sitting up and pulling her son into a hug.

"I'm fine, mom. How are you?"

"Much better."

"Good. 'Cause grandma has invited you and Killian over for dinner tonight, if you're feeling up to it."

Emma looked at Killian. She really wanted to go, but not without him. "You wanna come?"

Killian shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I would rather stay in bed all day, but if you want to...sure." He winked.

Emma kissed his cheek lightly, and he ran his hook gently down her back. She suppressed a shiver. "Okay, kid." she said to her son. "We'll come."

Henry's entire face lighted. "Good. I gotta go to school now, but see you tonight. Seven o'clock, don't forget it!"

Emma smiled at her only son. "We won't, have fun at school!" The kid ran out, slamming the door behind him. Killian chuckled. "What?"

"He's a good lad." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Takes after you."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair and went for another kiss. "Thank you."

He looked at her, and confusion was written over his face. "For what?"

"Taking care of me, even when I put up one hell of a fight."

He pulled her into his arms. "You would've done the same for me."

"Yeah, but not so many people would've done what you did. Had as much patience with me as you did." To be frank, it really had surprised her. He'd just held his ground, not caring how much she'd protest and fight him.

"That's because you're a challenge, love. And I love challenges." He bit softly on her ear lobe, causing her back to arch against him. "And besides, I love how you push me to my limit, how you fight me on every turn...it makes me wanna best you." He lowered himself to her and pressed his lips against hers hard. "And I'm getting increasingly good at it." Emma couldn't bring herself to object, not while his sinfully skilled lips were working miracles on hers. "Your silence speaks volumes, love." She tried, oh she tried so hard to object, but he didn't give her the time. His lips were already on hers again, and his hand was creeping closer to the hem of her shirt, while his hook was tangled in the curls at the end of her hair. Suddenly, her shirt was pulled over her head and she gasped. He had never gone this far, to her deepest regrets. But now he was, and he had his knee positioned between her legs, brushing past the spot that was quickly starting to ache for more. She moaned when his lips attached themselves to her neck, his stubble tickling her over-sensitive skin.

"Killian..." she moaned, and she felt him grin. She wondered what the hell had been wrong with her to put this off for so long. She should've just jumped his bones on top of that beanstalk. It would've saved them both so much trouble. Cora would never even have come here. Regina would never have lost her mother. Everything would've just been simpler.

Try something new, darling. It's called trust.

She should've taken that advice then and there. "You're overthinking it again." he whispered against her neck, his warm breath tickling her heightened senses. "Let go for a change, will you?"

"How am I such an open book to you?"

He bit down on her shoulder softly, making her yelp. "The same way I am to you. I have no bloody idea."

Emma giggled - GIGGLED, Emma Swan does not giggle, period - and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Mmm, I think we have to work on that, Mr Jones."

He breathed out a laugh against her neck. "That we do, Miss Swan. That we do." Then his lips were descending on hers again, his stubble scratching her chin and cheek and oh, his lips were so sinfully skilled, Emma couldn't figure out how something like that could even be legal. Worse (or better) was that he knew the effect he had on women. On her. He had a way of speaking directly to her body, completely ignoring her mind, if he wanted to.

"Don't stop, Killian..."

He lifted himself and stared at her in awe. "Say that again."

She frowned, not getting the message.

"My name." Emma smiled widely as she understood, and kept her lips tightly shut. "Emma," he warned dangerously, but with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Say. It. Again." She bit her lip and smiled innocently. She knew that was a combination that would entice him. He didn't seem fazed though. "Fine. I'll just have to torture it out of you, then." he said, his tongue touching his fang in the way only he can.

Her stomach literally made happy dances. She bit her lip, hard this time, to stop his name from falling from her lips. He grinned devilishly, sexily and suddenly had both her wrists pinned to the bed above her head with his hook. Oh God, Emma could feel the cold steel touching her searing hot flesh and she gasped. It was pure torture.

"Ah, you are a tough lass, aren't you?" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm far from being done with you." He started tracing kisses down her neck and she would've happily died right there if it meant that he would continue this for a second more. He released one hand of hers and smirked dangerously. "Take this contraption off, love." He gestured to the bra. She obliged silently, unclasping the strapless bra, and he shoved it off. She suddenly got very self-conscious. This was the first time he saw her truly naked after the shower. And he'd promised he hadn't looked at anything then. He took her hand and trapped it with the hook again, before stroking his hand down her body. She arched into him. "You are so mouthwateringly beautiful." he whispered, before attacking her nipples with his mouth and hand. She moaned loudly, embarrassing herself, but he just chuckled and kept going. "I like you being loud. I want to hear the noises I make you make." What was he doing to her? This wasn't even legal. Nobody should be able to make someone feel this way.

"Oh God..."

"Close, love. But not good enough." How could this torture be such a sweet, sweet one? "I'm going to get it out of you, love, sooner or later. Sooner rather than later." He bit her lip softly. Then she had enough, and she bit back. Hard. He gasped, and his fingers dug into the flesh of her side.

Emma couldn't help but think that this was right. Whatever was happening here, it felt right.

"I want you, Swan."

Emma smiled ever so sweetly, she wasn't going to admit anything at this point. He smirked back, not angered or annoyed by her attitude. He did love a challenge. His hand slid down her body to her jeans and then slowly started to unbutton them. How did he learn to do that so quickly? Only two weeks ago, did he fight with his own jeans, and now he was unbuttoning hers expertly.

He released her hands and looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure, lass? I can wait. I will wait for you." Emma's heart melted at his words. She'd thought Neal was the one, back then. But what she felt for Neal back then could not be compared with what she felt for Killian. The magnitude of the feels was...indescribable. She almost chuckled in herself. She kept falling for the same type of guy. Throughout her 28 years, she has fallen for and got her heart broken by guys like Killian more times than she can count. And yet Killian was different. Although he was as bad as you could get - after all, he was Captain freaking Hook - he was always there for her. He fought for her, cared for her and saved her in more ways than one. Emma leaned in and kissed him.

"I want this."

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Oh yeah, the cliffhanger? Guess you already know what's gonna happen next chapter;)**  
**I need reviews, guys, they're my life force! So tell me what you think, and the chapter may be coming up a wee bit sooner! Keep 'em coming!**

**I love you all so much!**


	3. Let Me Love You Ch 3

**Yes, I know it took long. I am sorry, but I hope this will fulfill your CS needs for a moment. That last episode nearly destroyed my Killian Jones feelings. I knew he was coming back that episode, so I was completely psyched. I sat there, overly excited and waited...and waited. And then, at the very end, TWO FRIGGIN' SECONDS! Ugh, I just can't even...**

**So, this is part 3!**

**Oh, and this chapter? It's rated M. Don't say I didn't warn you, you can skip ahead to next chapter when it's on or forget all about this story. But it won't be a regular thing(at least, that's what my intentions are, but hey, my Colin O'Donoghue muse does its own bloody thing). I plan on making this a multi-chaptered story, just trying to figure out what shit to throw their way.**  
**Anyways, enough with the thinking aloud! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Ugh so many feels!**

* * *

"I want this."

Killian was astounded to hear her say those words. He had never felt this strong about someone before. He felt the absolute need to make her happy, to fulfill her every need, to be whatever she needed him to be. Now he knew what True Love felt like, and it didn't even touch what he'd felt for Milah.

It somehow felt like betrayal, because he and Milah had been truly and deeply in love. But it wasn't True, like he shared with Emma. His Emma. He could promise her nothing, could give her nothing but himself and a shipload of adventure, and yet she stayed.

"Killian?"

His head snapped back and so did his cocky self. "You said it. And I didn't even have to torture you. Much." He let free his signature smirk, with which he knew he could get every girl he wanted, and right now, the one he wanted was really already his. That smirk quickly disappeared when she elbowed him and he had to gasp for breath. "Ouch! You're a bloody violent lass, lass!" But he smirked again, and she smirked back. He could no longer control himself. He crashed his lips on her and almost moaned at the contact. She was so warm and welcoming, and he couldn't get enough. He finished undoing her pants and started pushing it down, revealing her beautiful legs. He kissed down, following the pants and then threw them in a corner, forgotten before they hit the ground. He kissed back up, and she tensed under his touch, moaning softly. It was a marvel to listen to. Her soft moans and sighs as he let his fingers and mouth do their work on her neck, breasts, belly, in her hair and on her mouth, they all wound him up to the point of breaking. Everything had a different sound, and he was deadset on finding out what invoked which. Her hands flew in his hair when he softly lowered his mouth to her nipple, surrounding it with his tongue. She moaned again.

"Oh Killian."

Shivers ran up his spine, and he was astounded that she could make him feel this wanted. His ego was boosted sky high, and she would hate/love that later on. One hand went down to her crotch and the other to the neglected nipple, teasing her in all the spots he knew would drive a woman mad. She was quickly reduced to a quivering mess, but thanks to her moans, he wasn't much better off. He licked slowly up through the valley of her breasts, her neck, past her jaw and then finally, her lips. He was careful not to hurt her with his hook. He'd rather take it off, but he knew she'd never allow it. She thought of it as a part of him. In the past two weeks, he had tried to take it off whenever things got heated, but she'd refused to let him.

"What do you want, Emma?" he whispered, his voice low and husky. "Tell me what you want."

"You." she blurted out, while still enjoying his ministrations down there and on her breast. "Just you. Please."

"Open your eyes, love." he ordered softly. She did and they stared at each other in marvel. "You have me. Forever." Something sparked in her eyes and she suddenly had her legs wrapped around his hips and her lips crashed on his. Yes, this is what he wanted, more than anything right now. To make Emma truly his.

"Do it now." she softly commanded. He nodded, aligned himself with her and then slid home in one movement, causing them both to stop and gasp. It felt so good, finally being one with his Swan. He looked at her, and marveled at the sight. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, her body arching up against him. He buried his face in her neck and groaned. "Gods, Emma."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. "Please." she whispered. "Move. I need you."

That made him shatter. He looked at her, and then started moving slowly and steadily. They both groaned again. Killian was baffled. Never in his life had he made love. Not like this. Not this slow, only with Milah. And that hadn't felt half as good. "Emma. Emma, Emma." he murmured in her hair, while slowly picking up the pace. She let out a range of moans and sighs with every thrust.

"Please." she whispered. "Please, Killian. More."

At her plea, he truly broke. He slammed into her, causing her to cry out in shock and pleasure. Her head thrashed on her pillow, her eyes skewered shut in pure bliss. Killian moved at a relentless pace, trying to hit a different spot inside her every time. She quivered around him, clenching and relaxing at every thrust and it was pure, delicious torture. He had truly never felt something like this before. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and her fingers were scratching his scalp.

That's when he felt something so amazing he could hardly put it into words. As they pushed each other higher and higher, he felt how his heart became lighter. How every burden he'd ever felt, slowly but surely slipped off his shoulders. How his anger disappeared. He was no longer Captain Hook. She was turning him back to Killian Jones, the man he was before Milah's death. His Swan was healing him.

"Emma, Emma." he whispered in her ear, as he felt his peak approaching fast.

"Yes, Killian." she whispered back, kissing his jaw. "Let go. Please, just let it all go."

And he did. She did. Together, they tumbled over the edge, her shouting his name at the top of her lungs and him chanting hers in her hair. They were falling and falling, but they were together.

She stroked his hair as their breathing evened out slowly. "Killian?" He gave a soft moan in response. She had completely baffled him, and he was more than content to lie here, his face buried in the crook of her neck, and just be. "Did you feel it, too? The magic?"

He nodded, and slowly lifted his head to look into her stormy grey eyes. Only they weren't as stormy anymore. She was more at peace than ever before. "Aye." Killian leaned in and kissed her softly. "You healed me, Swan." At her look of confusion, he explained, "I am Captain Hook no more. I am now simply Killian Jones. Yours forever."

She pressed her lips to his, and gasped. Every tiny movement made him touch something inside of her, as he was still filling her. "I am yours, Killian. I always will be."

He suddenly smirked. "Are you quite ready for another round before we head to dinner with your lovely parents who are probably going to castrate me if they find out what I have just done to you?"

She smirked back happily. "Yes. Let's make the most of it while you've still got it all, shan't we?" He laughed, and he could see his future quite clear. The fair, golden-haired warrior was his future.

And it was all he'd ever need.

* * *

**Don't worry, it is not ending! And I'm sorry it was so short. But I wanted this chapter to be strictly this, so that people could skip it if they really don't want to read it. I hope you liked/loved it!**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**And a special shout-out to: frenchgirl1981, snoopykid, Lisa1972 and Sally97 for reviewing, I love you!**


	4. AN

**FML. I was so far with next chapter, and then my text editor on my phone screwed it all up. All I see now is weird signs and numbers. I'm afraid you guys are going to have to wait a little bit longer. I hate my life right now.**

**Please have patience with me.**


	5. Let Me Love You Ch 4

**Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry this took so amazingly long. You amazing people don't deserve that, but my phone completely deleted it in its entirety and I was almost done by then. So I had to start all over again. And then I really had to inspiration, and every word I typed I hated. And then I finished it last night, and I had no internet on my laptop. But now it's here, and I really hope you like it, 'cause I don't. **

**If you want music to read with it, I recommend Justin Timberlake's 'Mirrors', that gives me personally so much Captain Swan feels!**

**Dinner with the parents, here we go!**

* * *

Emma felt entirely and truthfully happy. She was lying in Killian Jones's arms, her head on his chest, his heart beating steadily beneath her and his long fingers threading through her tangled hair. It was really amazing. The moment they became truly one was still fresh in her mind. She had felt a pulse of magic, so strong that it had radiated through the entire house, and she had felt her heart lighten. Burdens had fallen from her shoulders, old pains had been wiped from her heart. She remembered all of them. They just no longer hurt. Someone had once said to her – whether it was Mary Margaret or David or someone else entirely, she couldn't remember – but someone had said that True Love's kiss heals. Not just physically, but emotionally, too. That was what they'd just experienced. That was what he had been talking about when he'd said that Hook was gone, and was only left with Killian Jones now. That was what had happened with her burdens. He had healed her, just as she has healed him. It was wonderful.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" he asked her, whispering softly in her ear, making her shiver.

"True love's kiss."

"Our kiss." he stated, smiling in her hair. She felt so safe right now, and she had honestly never felt this _loved_. This was how it felt. This was how it should have been with Neal ten years ago. This was True Love. At long last, she'd found it. In a pirate. Not just a pirate, the pirate that haunted children's dreams. She chuckled a little. Her life was so messed up, but at the same time it felt as if it had never made more sense than it did now.

"Yes. I was remembering what someone once said about it, that it was healing." She played with the soft hairs on his chest absentmindedly. She had always found chest hair to be a very manly sight and seeing her Pirate with it, it became even more of a turn-on.

He kissed the top of her head. "Aye, I do believe that is quite accurate."

She rested her head back against his chest, but suddenly shot up when she remembered something. "We have to go see my parents." She made a gagging noise. "Oh, that sounds so weird." He laughed, and threw his legs off the bed, standing up. The motion made the sheets fall off of him, revealing all his glorious nakedness.

He smirked devilishly. "Seeing something you like, Swan?"

She smirked back. She loved that there was still the teasing between them. "Actually, I am." She rose as well, causing his jaw to drop to the floor. She was naked as well. "Are you?"

He was by her side with two big strides and had her pressed against the wall, his lips moving fervently against hers. "Isn't it obvious?" She laughs and then pulls away from him.

"We have to hurry." She disappears into her closet and she hears him shuffling around. "Are you going to wear your pirate outfit?" she calls back to him.

"Why? You want me to?"

Emma smiled to herself. "Turns me on."

His arms are around her waist the next moment. "Does it now?" His hand and hook slid to her nether regions, and she tensed against him. "Well then, who am I to refuse milady's wishes?" And he was gone again, leaving Emma shivering and tense.

She had a tough time picking out her clothes, because her mind kept wandering to a certain pirate and because she hated everything in her closet, but in the end settled for black leather pants, a purple loose camisole and her leather red jacket. She was feeling all leathery lately. She wondered how that came to be. She chuckled in herself and left the closet, finding her bedroom empty. So men are quick in getting dressed. In the living room, she found him, lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. She coughed and he sprang to his feet. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. "Emma, you look…" He took one step towards her and then pulled her in yet another fiery kiss. "You look absolutely stunning. And can I say that you look marvelous in leather?"

Emma ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the leather she felt. She liked it when he was dressed like this. This was him, after all. A Pirate. "Thank you. And you aren't so bad yourself."

"Well, Darling, I think we need to go now, before I throw you down and repeat certain actions. You look ravishing." Emma tore herself away from this perfect man in front of her and tapped his chest with the palm of her hand.

"You're right, we do." He extended his hand towards her and she smiled broadly, taking it and allowing him to pull her with him, out of the door, down the stairs and to the car. He had his hook on her leg the entire trip to her parents, distracting her by running the tip very lightly over her thigh. "You're distracting me, Killian."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest. "I love the sound of my name on your lips, love." She looked at him with a smile on her face, and then saw his smile disappear when they pulled up in her parents' driveway. He was incredibly nervous. "You nervous?"

"A little bit. I mean, last time your father and I met, I knocked him out cold. And I am a pirate, lass. I am not good for you."

"You are Killian Jones." They got out, and Emma leaned on the roof of her Beetle, smiling as he struggled to get out of the car.

"I was a pirate before I turned into Captain Hook. That was the crocodile's fault." He walked around her car, smiling brightly at her.

Emma lifted her hand to his face and stroked his stubble. "Don't worry. Anyone who will reject you can talk to me. I chose you, Killian. My parents are going to have to deal with that. They've been absent for the entirety of my bloody life, so I don't think they have a say in anything I choose." He laughed and took her hand, amused. "What?"

"'_Bloody'_. I'm rubbing off on you." he said, his suggestive smirk adorning his face, and Emma laughed, leaning in to kiss him. So what if he was rubbing off on her. She didn't care. "I quite like it, Miss Swan." His arms snaked around her waist, and he pulled her closer.

"Emma!" Emma looked over Killian's shoulder and saw her mom on the driveway, her face a worried grimace, but her eyes smiling a tiny bit. Henry appeared from behind her and his entire face lit up.

"Mom!" He ran towards her and Emma extended her arms towards her son.

"Henry!" she said as she closed her arms around him and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him this morning.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, kid." She kissed his forehead, and then let him go. To all of their surprise, the kid turned to Killian and hugged him, too. Killian was shocked for a moment, and then stroked Henry's hair.

"Hi, Killian." Henry said smiling brightly up at the man that haunted fairy tales.

"Hi, kid." Killian said awkwardly and Emma smiled broadly. It was so good to see her son and her soul mate getting along. It was like her own little family was already starting.

Henry detached himself from the pirate and ran back inside. "Come on! Dinner's ready!"

Emma laughed and felt Killian's arm snake around her waist again. "You two are getting along."

"He's a good kid." They walked towards her parents' house, and Emma had to admit that she was a little nervous, too. Her father was known to be a little trigger happy around her pirate. She didn't want anything to happen to him, especially not at the hands of her father. "Wonder who he gets that from?" He smiled down on her lovingly, and she loved that look on him. So soft, innocent. Like he was the little boy he never had the chance to be.

"Well, not his father. I mean, Neal…Bae, he's nice and a good father, but he was never that brave. At least not to me."

His smile faltered a bit. "Bae used to be so strong. But I think Neverland broke him. Turned him into the direction of his father. You stopped him before he got there, but there was no return. It just put him back on the right path. But the path he'd already walked, the path of his father…that could not be undone. But _you_…oh Emma Swan, you are one marvelous piece of work. You can stop a moving truck just by loving it." He stroked her face softly and she closed her eyes, enjoying the touch. Nobody had ever said something that nice to her, even though she didn't quite understand it. Probably because he lost her right around the middle when he'd started touching her cheek.

"Guys, move it on, we don't have all day." David's face came peeking around the doorway, frowning. Seeing his daughter with a renowned pirate really didn't sit well with him.

Emma smiled broadly as Killian rolled his eyes and she turned away, pulling him with her by the hand. "Behave." she whispered, and he winked at her, but didn't say anything. She had a weird feeling about this evening. Maybe this would turn out a major disaster. Her father would not so easily accept the pirate in her life. Not that he had anything to say about it, he hadn't been there for the first 28 years. Biting her lip nervously, she led her pirate through the doorway and into the kitchen, where her parents and her son were already seated at the long table, filled with roast chicken, baked potatoes and cooked carrots. It all smelled delicious.

"Mom, you and Killian sit right next to me." said Henry, tapping the chair next to him. David was at the head of the table, obviously done to give him the power, or the _idea_ of power. Then to his right was Snow, to his left Emma and the round table made sure that Killian sat next to Emma and Henry, who in turn said next to Killian and his grandmother. Emma smiled, and just went with whatever her parents and son had planned for tonight. The dinner was really good, her mom obviously had put a lot of effort into it.

"This is very good, Your Highness." Killian said, a smile on his features. He looked really handsome when he smiled. Emma shook her head, she couldn't be thinking this on the dinner table. Not with her parents and her son around.

Snow smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Captain."

David eyed her Captain wearily, as if not sure if he could trust him. "It _is_ good, Snow. Really lovely."

Killian picked up his knife and fork with his good hand and looked at it funnily. It was obvious he hadn't seen anything like it before. Emma looked at him, her eyebrow quirked. "Haven't seen anything like it before?"

"No, I used spoons. Or my hands, especially for chicken." He sighed heavily. "I have got a lot to learn, I s'pose."

Emma smiled and leaned over. "Here, let me show you." She cut the chicken for him and handed him the fork. He looked at her from under his eyelashes, wrapped his hand around hers and brought the piece of chicken to his mouth. Her heartbeat quickened and heat rose to her cheeks. This was not something they should be doing. Everything they did while sharing eye contact was loaded with sexual tension, and it was really not right to do this in front of her parents and son. He licked his lips and winked quickly, speeding up her heartbeat.

David cleared his throat loudly. "Right! Captain Hook, what are you planning with my daughter?"

Emma groaned. "Dad!"

Both Snow and David looked surprised at her exclamation, but David shook his head. "I'm serious. What are you going to do with her?"

Emma wanted to protest, but Killian put his hand over hers, shaking his head. "It's quite alright, love. I had been expecting that question. Your Majesty, I plan on loving your daughter. Simple and plain as that." He grabbed her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. "I plan on loving and cherishing her every single moment I'm with her. I plan on showing her the world. Not just this world, every world." Emma stared at him, not believing the words while they were leaving his mouth. Snow and Henry had stopped eating and Emma saw excitement in her son's eyes. He loved happy endings. "I am meant to be with her, Prince Charming. I know I am."

"You're Captain fucking _Hook_."

Killian closed his eyes briefly. "Killian Jones, if you will, Your Highness. I am no longer Captain Hook, thanks to your lovely daughter."

Both Snow and David were surprised to hear that, and Snow smiled. "True love's kiss." she stated. David looked at her, in disbelieve. "Remember, Charming? Your kiss healed me. Obviously, her kiss healed him."

David groaned, and Emma blushed heavily. "Snow, don't encourage them!"

Snow burst out laughing, openly laughing at her husband. Emma didn't quite understand. Why was she laughing? "Honey, you know you can't encourage or discourage True Love. You know that more than anyone."

David groaned, and Emma winked at Henry, who was grinning brightly at the scene unfolding before him. She knew this was a bit funny to look at. Killian had his hand still tightly wrapped around hers, and now she noticed that he was pinching. He was nervous. Her poor, poor pirate. Her parents were not making him feel welcome. "Could you two stop it?" she said, and Killian looked kind of grateful, which looked kind of cute. "This is my choice, guys. My choice. I chose him, and you have no say in this."

"And Killian is awesome!" added Henry, looking excited. "He can teach me all kinds of awesome stuff!" Killian chuckled, and nodded almost unnoticeably.

David didn't look too happy. In fact, he seemed rather shocked that his grandson like Captain Hook. His expression was quite funny. "But Snow…" he whined, like a little boy who didn't get the candy he wanted.

"Honey, you can't stop True Love." said Snow, chuckling at her husband's facial expression. "So don't try to."

"Grandpa, please, he is so awesome! He can teach me how to steer a ship, he can…I don't know! Mom, please, please, keep him!" Henry looked downright ecstatic, making the whole family(minus David) chuckle.

Emma chuckled softly and Killian stroked her hand. "I will, Henry, don't worry."

David leaned over to Killian, looking dangerous. "Listen to me, if you hurt my girl, I will _hunt_ you down and _kill_ you."

Killian leaned forward, too, so that their noses were almost touching. Her father and her pirate, facing off. "I will _let_ you."

Emma groaned. Of course this would happen. Her father would never let an opportunity pass up to threaten Captain Hook. But what did Killian mean, he would let him? "Killian?"

"If I hurt Emma, I will come to you and _let_ you kill me." Killian said.

David frowned, but apparently, had nothing left to say. He focused on his food, and Snow smiled sweetly. "Captain Killian Jones, I do believe you are very good for my baby girl." Emma rested her head in her arms and groaned. It felt like this was a childhood she'd never had, her parents embarrassing her in front of her boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ That sounded strange. He was a pirate, and she was a savior. How was it a simple boyfriend/girlfriend relationship?

Killian put his hand on her back and smiled at her. "You okay, love?" He leaned in and kissed her ear. She leaned against his warmth and nodded. More than fine. He just fought for her against her father, Prince _fucking_ Charming. It was the sweetest thing somebody had ever done for her.

Dinner resumed, a little awkward air hanging between Emma and her father, who kept stealing hostile glances at Killian, who pointedly ignored him, which was admirable. Emma tapped her foot nervously as she saw the umpteenth glance, and looked at Snow pleadingly. Snow sighed and took David's hand.

"Honey, you're making Emma nervous."

David groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I just…I want to make clear that she's under _my _protection. I mean. One hair – out of place – on her head – you and me - issues, _mate_." His hand slid to his gun at his side and Killian cocked his head.

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" he said, making Emma's insides melt at his accent.

"Just being clear."

"David, hands off the gun, eyes front." Snow said, commanding, her Queen demeanor showing. There was no disputing her, she was dangerous now. David nodded.

Killian leaned towards Emma, a devious smile on his face as he placed his lips close to her ear. "I am planning on misplacing every hair on your beautiful head, love." he whispered. She shivered at his words, and she knew David suspected something, because his eyes were wide and shocked and angry, but he bit his lip, almost breaking his fork.

She pushed her pirate off gently, a blush forming from her chest up to her hairline. "Just eat, Killian." _Please_, she begged with her eyes. He smiled, kissed her forehead, and dinner resumed again. Awkward silences filled the evening, at this point even Henry didn't know what to say.

"Mom, are you and Killian gonna get married?" he threw in suddenly, startling everyone half to death.

Emma stared at her son in utter shock, her mind blank, 'cause she really couldn't think of a proper response to that. Killian had stilled completely next to her, his expression blank – like her mind. David had almost choked on a piece of chicken, and Snow was hiding her giggles behind her hand. "I – I don't think so, Henry. At least not yet." She looked at Killian for help, and he spurred into action to safe his damsel in distress. He was good, she had to give him that.

"This is all very new to both of us, kid. And as much as I love your mother, I don't think we're ready for that yet." He smiled at the kid, who looked up at the pirate in wonder. "But perhaps, one day."

Henry beamed at that answer. "It would be super-awesome if you became my stepdad! I mean, a _pirate_! I have the most amazing family ever!" he exclaimed.

This final statement finally broke the tension. David started laughing, which caused Snow to let free her held-back laughter. Killian raised his brows at Emma, who was giggling behind her hand now, looking back at him with joyful eyes. That made him break into a smile, because it made him happy to see her that joyous. Eventually, all five of them were laughing together, the tension gone. From that point, the evening was much better, and Killian and David even shook hands when they parted ways at the end of the night. Henry was coming with her and Killian to her apartment – or _their_ apartment, to stay a few nights before going to Regina's for a week.

"Goodbye, mom, dad!" Emma said over her shoulder as she got into the Beatle, and drove off. Killian sat next to her, and her son was bouncing on the backseat. Oh God, how was that kid ever going to sleep tonight?

But before they were at her apartment, he quieted down and a sleepy look came onto his face, as the adrenaline of the night washed away. He yawned as Emma parked, and was asleep when she opened the doors. Killian motioned for her to go ahead, and she did, trusting him completely. He came after her, carrying Henry in his arms up the stairs as if he was a feather. It looked cute and Emma watched for a moment before opening the door and directing him to Henry's room upstairs. Emma kissed Henry's forehead softly and then snuck downstairs with Killian.

"Tonight was good." she said softly, leaning against the doorway of her bedroom. He leaned back against her bed and smiled, nodding. "Do you think you can get along with David now?"

He chuckled. "I'll try, love."

She felt relieved. She really wasn't looking forward to being referee in her father and pirate's twisted game all the time. "Good. Do you want anything? Coffee, tea? Rum?" she joked.

He shook his head, but crooked his finger at her. She smiled, coming closer as he asked. When she was close enough, he hooked his hook(pun intended) behind her shirt and pulled her to his body in one jerk. "You." he just said, before kissing her passionately. The fire inside her awakened immediately, and she relaxed into his embrace completely, surrendering to him unconditionally.

Tonight was good. Tonight even went better than expected. Maybe her feeling hadn't been right at the beginning of the evening. She hoped so.

God, she hoped so.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Send me reviews, 'cause I like them:D**

**If you want to follow me on Tumblr(which would be awesome), search for matt-in-neverland.**


	6. Let Me Love You Ch 5

**Okay, FINALLY! I'm so sorry it took so long! I had a test week, and I had to study like non-stop! This chapter is not 100% fluffy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The door to their room burst open with a bang, and both Killian and Emma shot up. Killian's arm was wrapped around her waist, and Emma had just been resting her head on his chest, basking in the afterglow of glorious passion. But all of that was gone now, because she knew she didn't have the right to live a happy life for long. Something always comes and spoil it.

Her mom was standing in the room, panting and wide-eyed. Yep. Hmm-mm. It was happening again. Something or someone just totally screwed up her happy moment. Killian pulled the covers up higher to cover both him and her from the big eyes from her mother. "What in the bloody hell is so important that you can't be bothered to knock?" he asked irritated, and Emma forced back a smile. He took the words right out of her mouth.

"Henry's gone."

Emma's world froze over. The temperature dropped by twenty degrees and all movement and sound stopped. Henry was gone. _Henry _was gone. Henry was _gone_. _Henry was gone_. No matter how she put it, it didn't make it less painful. She vaguely felt Killian's arm around her, but she didn't respond to whatever was happening. Henry. Not again. She couldn't lose him again. It was all her fault. She let her guard down, she though for one second that she could finally be happy. It always went south when she did that. Someone was shaking her violently, and it became more and more annoying, until the point that a loud voice penetrated her bubble of misery.

"SWAN!"

She looked at him, feeling how her cheeks were wet and that painful sobs were coming up from deep within her. Killian was holding her shoulders, a worried and pained look on his face. "Henry…" she whimpered.

"I know. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms. "Cry, Emma. Please, cry. Then we'll find him."

"No, we have to go, now!" She tried to get up, but Killian held her tight, not allowing her to leave the bed. "Let me go, you bastard!" she screamed, having actually no idea what came out of her mouth.

Killian didn't respond, just held her close and whispered in her ear, "I understand, Emma. I do. But you are naked and so am I and your mother is standing in the middle of the room. Let's take all this one step at a time. First your mother out of here, then some clothes and then we'll do everything we can to get Henry back."

Emma felt horrible about it, but she choked out a laughter in between sobs, and Killian warm breath brushed passed her ear when he laughed briefly as well. "Point taken, Mr Jones. Mom, can you please get out so that we can go get change and find Henry?" She realized her voice was too cold, too distant, but she had to do this. Or else she'd collapse. And that wouldn't help Henry. Snow just nodded and left. The door wasn't closed yet, or Emma was beside the bed, rummaging through her clothes as quickly as possible. Killian was on the move, too, gathering his pirate outfit calmly. Emma didn't understand how he could stay so calm. Her _son_ was missing. How was it even possible for anyone to remain this calm? How was the world still spinning?

"Emma, love." Killian whispered after a while of watching her struggle with her emotions and clothing. She froze, stopping mid-air with pulling on a sock. She didn't need a pep talk, not even from him. "Emma, can you look at me, please?"

"I will_ not_ calm down, if that's what you're going to say. My son is missing and I will calm down when…"

His hand covered her mouth, shutting her up. "That's not what I was going to say at all. I was going to say that I love you. And I will do anything and everything in my power to bring your lad back. I promise." He removed his hand and sealed his promise with a kiss. She sighed into it, her shoulders relaxing, her body leaning closer to his.

"Thank you." she whispered, while Killian stroked her hair soothingly. "Thank you, Killian."

Killian lifted her in his arms and took her to the bed. "Now, I'm going to make you relax. _Then_ we'll find Henry."

She wanted to protest, she really did, but then his lips latched onto her neck and she moaned, her tension vanishing. She needed this, she knew it. But Henry needed her. "Killian..."

"Just give in, love. This won't take long." He smirked against her skin, and then worked his way down her body, shedding clothes as he went, his fingers working deftly on her hot skin. "Trust me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Your ego is astonishing." Then she gasped as his good hand slid between her legs, brushing her sensitive spot.

"You love it." he whispered, sliding her panties down and pushing one finger inside of her, making her moan out a 'yes'. He worked her up slowly, pushing her farther and farther to the edge until she felt every muscle in her body contract and relax, before she closed her eyes and stars exploded behind her eyelids. His searing hot lips were on her stomach, kissing her softly as she slowly came down from her high. "Relaxed a bit, love?"

Emma slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. "Yes."

"Good. Now get up. We have a kid to find." Emma smirked and jumped off the bed, immensely more confident that they would find Henry. Whoever had him, they would find them, and rescue Henry. She was certain they would now. Killian threw her clothes at her, and she caught it smiling brightly, and quickly dressed.

"My ship and _myself_," He winked suggestively, "are at your service."

"Thank you, Captain." She extended her hand to him and he took it. "Let's go."

"Yes, m'lady." They excited the room, and her parents were standing in the kitchen, sipping their tea nervously.

"Mom, dad." She said, a confident smile on her face. "Let's find my son."

Her parents stared at her for a moment. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Snow asked.

"Fine. Killian just knows exactly what to say. We have to find Henry. Let's go."

She saw David and Snow exchange worried glances, and some part of her could understand them. Her son was missing and she was acting very chipper. She _was_ worried, naturally. She was just very confident. Killian really _was_ rubbing off on her. She grabbed her coat, threw it on and opened the door. "Emma, you sure you alright?" asked David.

"David, my son is missing. What do you think? I'm just being optimistic." She heard Snow smack her husband's arm while she turns and walks out the door, Killian following close behind. She turned on her tracking senses, knowing that if Henry was still in Storybrooke, then she would find him.

Killian's hook caught her wrist and yanked her at his side, making her choke out a giggle. "So, what's the plan, beautiful?"

"We find Henry."

"Yes, but an actual plan as to achieve that?"

She smiled and turned her head to watch her parents walking behind them, looking really suspicious. "My person scanner will do it for me. Trust me, I've done it before. Just got to follow my heart. That's where I keep Henry safe." Her instinct told her to go the docks, and so she did. And Killian followed her faithfully.

"Why are we going to the docks, Emma?" said David, running to catch up with them. "How is Henry there?"

"I don't know. Mom?" Snow caught up, a flash of excitement in her eyes because Emma had just called her 'mom'. "You discovered that Henry was missing?" She nodded. "What did you see?"

Snow frowned, remembering the moment she found out. "Uhm…well, I called Henry down because he had to go to school and Killian had asked me to let you sleep for a few hours."

Emma raised her brows at him, and he had the decency to look ashamed. "Well, okay, I'll let that one slide this time." she said to him, and he cast his eyes downwards. She aimed her attention back at her mother. "And?"

"And, he didn't come down. So I went upstairs. And then I noticed his door was wide open, and it was exceptionally cold in his room. The window was open as well. When I went inside, his bed was empty, the light knocked of his bedside table and his story book wide open on the floor. He didn't go without resistance."

Emma's stomach tightened. Poor Henry, the fear he must have felt. "Henry…" she whispered. Her pace quickened. She needed to find him and bring hell to the ones who took him.

They arrived at the docks, and for a moment she was lost. Her intuition wasn't giving any signals anymore. "I – I don't understand. Where is he?" She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she felt lost suddenly. Killian was behind her, his warmth calming her a bit. "Killian…" she murmured, pleadingly.

"I am here, love." He whispered, his hand resting on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She remembered the first time Henry stumbled into her life. The wish upon a star, the candle, the knock on the door, the hyperactive kid in her living room…she'd known it was him. She'd known it was her kid, because he wore the same excited smile Neal did, the same hair color, the same eyes. Only the eye color was hers. She would recognize that color anywhere, she'd seen it every day in the mirror.

Killian watched her think, how her face scrunched when she remembered something funny. He admired her beauty, her toughness, her admirable heart. So big and full of warmth for everyone, and yet so closed off. He understood. To protect herself. He did that once. He was partially still doing it. "Emma?" he asked, after she'd stood there with her eyes closed for quite a long time.

At first she didn't react in the slightest, and he began to worry. But then she stirred, her frown deepened and she seemed more focused now. Screams and yells pulled them all out of their own train of thoughts. "NO! LET ME GO! MY MOMS WILL HURT YOU! LET. ME. _GO_! HELP!" Emma's eyes flew open, her beautiful green eyes reflecting fear and anger towards him.

"Henry!" she gasped, and Killian nodded once. He knew. She would run as fast as she could, and she would not stop until she had her son. Even if it meant risking her own life. He had to be the one to stop that from happening.

"CAPTAIN HOOK IS ON OUR SIDE, HE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLICE YOU TO PIECES!"

Killian couldn't help but laugh, and the Charmings did too. "That is so not like Henry!" David said, choking back laughter. Emma's eyes flashed angrily and she started running, not waiting for anyone. Killian was the first to react. Also he had longer legs and more practice at running, so he caught up with her easily. He could not leave her now, he had to protect her from herself and whoever was kidnapping Henry.

Emma skipped to a halt at the edge of the quay, her eyes wide, looking out over the entire bay. She spotted three figures at the end of the docks, two adults with a small kid in the middle. Henry! "Henry!" she screamed.

"MOM! MOOOOOM!"

"I'm coming, Henry!" she called out desperately, running towards them. She recognized the two figures immediately, and her blood boiled with anger. Greg and Tamara. Bleeding hell, of course! If anyone would kidnap the Dark One's grandson, it would be them. "Let him go!" She saw Tamara throw something in the water, and a light flared. Oh God, no! A portal! They were going through a portal, if they did that, nobody would be able to find them again. "_Henry_!" Her heart was pounding like crazy. She wasn't going to lose her son. She wasn't, she couldn't. She vaguely heard Killian shouting her name behind her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Her son was in danger. Tamara turned around, threw her a malicious, triumphant smile and her and Greg yanked Henry into the water. Henry made one last angry sound before they disappeared. Emma's eyes widened and she heard an angry scream, only to realize moments later that it was in fact her own scream. She was preparing to jump after them, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back before she could land in the water. The portal was already gone. For a moment there was total silence, and then painful sobs ripped through her body like knives. She screamed Henry's name, while pounding Killian's chest hard. He took it all, he didn't complain. He held her close, rocking her, right there on the quay, while she cried until the end of time. Her son was gone. Her Henry. This couldn't be possible.

Oh God, Henry. What was she supposed to do? Where did they go? How was she ever supposed to find him again?

Because she couldn't move on. She would never be able to move on.

Her heart was broken again. This couldn't be happening.

"Love? Emma, please, talk to me. Please, you are scaring me. I'm on my knees here."

She turned her head up towards him, she felt the air hit her tearstained face, and all she wanted to do was cry more.

He stroked her face, smiling softly at her. "There's my girl. Emma, I promise, hook on my heart, that we will find your lad. My ship is at your service. I have one bean. One bean I managed to get from Greg a while ago. We'll find your lad, I promise." She buried her face in his chest and cried more. She inhaled deeply, the smell of a mixture of sea and rum penetrating her nose. It smelled really lovely, she wanted to be buried in it forever, remembering nothing. Just buried in his scent. "Emma?"

"Yes." she said, she was surprised to hear her voice so hoarse. She hadn't sounded like that in a very long time. "Yes. Give me the bean. Killian, give me the bean." she repeated when he looked at her in doubt.

"You sure, love?"

"I know what to do." Emma was suddenly so sure. How could she have forgotten this? There was an easy way to find out where Henry was.

He frowned. "What?"

"We have to go see Gold."

Her parents were standing around them, looking worried. "Gold, honey? Why?" Snow asked worried. Emma looked up at her parents, her eyes still swimming with tears but her jaw set.

"Because he can tell us where Henry is."

* * *

**Please follow me on Tumblr, ****mattsmith-the-5yearold.**** It would be so much fun!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, you guys I'm back! Back from my holiday! I've written an entire chapter in two weeks, plus another from "Snow White and the Huntsman II" plus a few pages of all my other stories. It's coming, I promise! Anyways, this is kind of funny, fluffy and a little bit angsty. Have fun!**

* * *

"Miss Swan, how much as I'd want to help find your son - which is _my _grandson - I refuse to go on that ship with _that_ man." Gold leaned heavily on his cane, his eyes narrowed at the man in leather standing next to Emma.

"Gold, please, we _need_ your help. Can't you just put your feud with Killian behind you?" Emma begged. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe he wasn't willing to help just because Killian was with Emma. "For Henry."

"I can. But _he_ doesn't come with."

"I'm the only one who bloody well can steer my ship." Killian spat, but calmed down a bit when Emma put her hand on his arm. She didn't need a fucking fight right now.

"Gold. For God's sake, it's _Henry_. Practically the only one in this town you _do_ like. Your friggin' grandson! Please, I'm begging you."

Gold pursed his lips and frowned. "I don't like it."

Emma shrugged and took a step towards him. Killian's hook caught her wrist, and shook his head when she looked back. "Killian, it's fine. Let me handle this." He looked unsure, but released her. Emma turned her attention back to the grandfather of her son. "You don't have to like it, Gold. You just have to help us find your grandson."

"Rumple, just do it." Belle came from the back of the shop, smiling kindly to everyone. "This isn't about Hook."

"Belle, he shot you."

Belle put a hand on his arm, and he seemed to relax a bit. "That is not the point. Don't make this into something that is personal. This isn't personal, not like that. This is about Henry. Emma's son, your son's son, your grandson. Besides, Killian has changed. I can see it."

Killian bowed his head. "I apologize for having shot you. I was going a little bit - out of my mind. I should never have taken my own personal vendetta out on you."

"I forgive you, Captain." She smiled at Rumple, as if saying 'told you so', and he grunted.

"Fine. But don't think for a second that I am taking my eyes off you."

Killian looked at Emma, who immediately knew what he was planning, and begged him with her eyes not to do it. He did it anyway. "I would _despair_ if you did."

Emma covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Rumple widened his eyes and almost burst. "I am sorry, Gold. I will speak to him about this." she said, hitting Killian on the arm. He grinned widely, but had the decency to look a bit ashamed. "The globe, Gold. We need it."

Gold's eyes lit up as if only now remembering that that globe was the only thing they needed. "Of course. I will bring it with me to the ship. You go ahead." Snow looked at him, skeptically, and Gold sighed. "You have my word that I will come. Rumplestiltskin always keeps his word. I just need to dig up the globe."

The group turned like one and left the pawn shop. Emma felt more secure than ever that she was going to find her son. With help of the most magical person in Storybrooke, it was bound to work out, wasn't it? Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, and sneakily slowed her down until they were well behind her parents. Good, now she could lash out at him a little. "Are you going to make those kind of references that only we understand all the time, because it's going to get annoying really fast."

He laughed and kissed her neck, making her weak in the knees. "I am sorry, love. It's just so tempting to annoy your father. He has the best responses."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I do not want my father punching you in the face again, alright?"

"I'll duck next time." He pressed his lips to her ear. "Shall we go now, Princess?"

"Don't call me that." she snapped at him, but without any anger. She couldn't be mad at him. He was just…lovable.

Bleeding fucking hell, she thought a pirate was _loveable_. She was getting really, really soft.

"Let's just go." she said, when he started to grin. His hand slipped through hers, pulling her along towards the docks. She loved how warm his hand was around hers, and she felt safe. Safer than ever. She smiled at him as they walked the plank up to deck of the Jolly Roger. Emma remembered the last time she was here, and blushed. It was right after she'd knocked the Captain unconscious. She still felt no guilt about that, even though it was to save a man she barely liked.

"How _did_ you manage to steer the Roger?" asked Killian.

She knew the answer wouldn't please him. The son of the Dark One _and_ the man who put her in jail while pregnant. "Neal."

Killian stopped. "Are you kidding me? You let that son of filth steer my ship?" He didn't sound angry, but more shocked.

"We didn't have much choice. I mean, it's your own fault. You taught him."

He blinked at her. "My fault, is it?"

She had her back to him, so she didn't see what he was up to. Before she knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and was hauling her to the other end of the ship. "You dare to imply that it's my fault that you let the Dark One's son steer my own ship?" he whispered in her ear, laughter in his voice. She squealed, laughing as she tried to pry his strong arms from her waist. But he didn't budge.

"Let go!" she said, her breath falling short because she was laughing all the while.

She felt laughter reverberating through his body, and knew she wasn't in any real danger at all. Yet the edge of the ship was coming closer, and she resisted as hard as she could. "Resistance is futile, Swan." he whispered. "You have defied the Captain of this ship and that is called mutiny. Mutineers have to be punished." He wasn't really going to throw her overboard, was he?

"Captain!" she yelled. "Please!"

He stopped, right before the edge. "Please, what, Swan?" His fingers started tickling her, and considering how ticklish she was, she started laughing again.

"I'll do anything!" she managed to say.

"Anything, mmm? Your Highness," he said to her father, "Downstairs, second to the right. That's your...ehm...room. Go."

"I don't..." But her mother was already pushing him down. "But Emma..."

"Can handle herself." she heard her mom shout, and the hatch closed behind them.

"Now that we're alone...you're willing to do anything to achieve what?" he whispered, pressing her front against the railing, his hard body pressed against her.

"Don't throw me overboard." she whispered, her arousal hitting her like a train.

"But I have to punish you. I can't have a disobedient crew." His hand slid down her body to her crotch. She tensed under him, but she could barely move with him pressed against her like this. He rubbed his fingers over her pleasure point, making her moan. "I think I have something. Tonight." He suddenly released her, and she was left highly aroused. She spun around, to give him a smack on the arm for doing this to her, but he caught her wrist and pulled her against him. "Miss Swan, you are already down in my book for one punishment, don't make matters worse - or better - for yourself." He smirked, and pressed his lips against hers. Her stomach was swirling, and she couldn't remember a man ever making her feel like this by being overly suggestive. He released her, smacked her behind and then returned to the steering wheel, with his signature smirk on his face. Smug bastard. He always had her right where he wanted her, no matter if she wanted it or not.

"So where is my cabin, _Captain_?" she said, coming up next to him.

He smiled. "Down the stairs, turn left, first door on your left."

She nodded and went to investigate. She descended the stairs to the deck and made her way to the closed hatch, when she heard his voice. "No, no, Swan! I meant these stairs!" He pointed at the stairs she just descended. She frowned, but went back, took a left and then opened the door to the cabin. She looked around, closed the door and took a step backwards so she could see her captain.

"This is your cabin, Jones!" she yelled up at him. He looked down, sighed, waved his hand and suddenly, the ship began to prepare on its own. Neverland magic, she had no other explanation. He descended the stairs, and opened the door again.

"Obviously, Swan, but it is now also yours. I will not let disobedient crew out of my sight."

She rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt you do that with other disobedient crewmembers."

He smirked and gently pushed her inside. "Your lack of faith in me wounds me." he said dramatically. "But seriously, I could sleep in your room, so you can sleep in mine."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Emma said smiling.

Footsteps sounded on deck, more pairs than one, and one had the tick of a cane accompanying them. They looked at each other, and both were thinking the same thing. _Who the hell did Gold bring?_ They emerged from the cabin and were shocked to find not only Gold but Regina, too.

"Miss Swan, Captain, good." she said. "Let's find my son."

"My son." Emma said stiffly. She was sick and tired of this fight with Regina. "You may have raised him, but he will never be your son like he is mine."

"Hey!" Killian said, when he saw the Evil Queen's furious expression. "May I remind you both that he calls both of you 'mom'? He considers both of you his mother. That's more than all of us had growing up, no offense."

Normally, Emma would have screamed her head off at him for making such a comment, but now it barely touched her. She really had changed.

More footsteps sounded and her parents came running up on deck. "What's going on here?" said David, out of breath.

"Just a friendly conversation between two mothers." said Killian, before one of the women could. "Is there a reason why we're still docked?"

Emma was aware of the reason and it wasn't nice. Just because she had to exchange harsh words with Regina, they weren't on their way yet. "You're right. Let's go."

But Gold didn't move. He stared at Killian. "Are you done trying to kill me?"

Emma moved to her pirate's side, placing a hand on his arm. He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I believe so." he said through clenched teeth.

"Good." Gold said with an evil smirk. "Then you can live."

Emma saw the hurt in Killian's eyes, and opened her mouth to yell at the imp. But Killian grabbed her arm to stop her. Gold smirked and turned away. Emma was fuming. How dare that twisted little imp?! Killian was only helping out, why did the green skinned hobgoblin have to give him one last stab between the ribs? "Leave it, my love." Killian said softly. "He's not worth it."

"He's a sick bastard who doesn't have a grain of decency in his blood. Under different circumstances, I would've blasted him of this ship." she hissed, eyeing the limp man angrily.

Killian blinked. "You can do that?"

"If I'm really angry, I can certainly try."

He laughed and kissed her temple. "God, I love you."

"Miss Swan, Pirate, if you'd be so kind." snapped Gold.

Emma turned a cold gaze to him. "Gold, we may need you, but continue this way and I'll make sure you'll pay the moment we don't need you anymore." Gold lifted his eyebrows, seemingly unimpressed, but his eyes betrayed a hint of worry. It fed Emma's confidence. "Now, what do we do?"

"Prick your finger on the top of the globe. You've seen me do it, the blood will spread and point the way to your lost relative."

"Yours too, Gold. You'd do well to remember that." said Charming, frowning at the man. He definitely did not like this idea.

But Emma did not have any other choice. She needed to find Henry, whatever it took. So she extended her finger and pricked it on the needle. It stung a little, but it worked immediately. The dark red cloud spread through the globe, and formed a world. A light started flashing on the middle, on the right side of an unknown continent. "Where is it?" She felt Killian go rigid beside her and she looked at him questioning. "Killian?"

"Neverland." he whispered. "That's where we have to go."

Emma raised her brows. "Neverland? Are you serious?" She didn't understand why he looked so worried. Nederland was s safe haven, wasn't it? For refugees and abandoned kids? The only thing even there was the infamous Captain Hook...oh. But he was standing next to her, and he was the sweetest man she'd ever met...did that mean...?

"I am. Neverland is a dark place, Emma. I don't know how much you've heard of it, but I doubt it was the part in which children get kidnapped."

"_Peter Pan_ kidnaps children?"

Killian laughed humorless. "Peter Pan? There is no Peter Pan. Only his shadow. The Shadow. Always is he looking for his owner. Always is he trying to get a permanent form. Peter Pan is long dead. Peter Pan is only the body he possesses. But if it is not the right body, it dies, and he keeps searching. Greg and Tamara just took your son right into his arms."

Emma's expression changed from confused to horrified in a second during the story. Her son may be possessed by an evil shadow, and if he is not the Peter Pan, he dies? Oh Jesus Christ. "We can't let that happen! My son, Henry, I can't let that happen!"

Killian saw it happen before his eyes. All he confidence washed out of her eyes, her body slouched and she closed off to the world. "Hey, Emma!" He caught her and sunk to the ground with his Swan in his arms. "Emma, I promise I won't let that happen. Give me that bean, love. I'll take you to Neverland. I'll get your son home safely. If it's the last thing I do."

Emma raised her eyes up at him, feeling the salty tears sting on her face. "Really?"

"I promise." he said smiling. And with a wave of his hand, the only other girl in his life began sailing on its own out the harbor and into open water. Emma handed him the bean, and a silent understanding passed between the two. She was handing him her life and her son's life. And he would safe guard them with his life. He kissed her head, with the promise he would be back in a short moment. She looked at him as he walked to the bow of the ship, looked at the bean once and then threw it in the water as far as he could. A portal opened and Killian turned back to her. "Milady." he said, offering her his hand.

She took it and he brought her up to the helm. He placed his hand and hook on it, and he looked right at home. "Everybody hold on!" he yelled, the only one who ever went through a portal consciously.

"What is in Neverland?!" Emma heard her mother yell.

"Somebody we all should fear!" yelled Gold back, and Emma couldn't help but hear a certain excitement in his voice. Killian looked at her and she nodded. _Here we go_, she thought. The wind whipped around her face, the salt stung in her face and her heart was beating violently.

Then they went under.

**End of part 2**


	8. AN New Part

**Hello!**

**Since a new chapter in Killian and Emma's life is about to start, I decided to make an entirely new story about it, just like I did with Let Me Love You.**

**This will be called 'Never Go Swanning in Neverland' (no idea where that came from, I'm so sorry:$), and the first chapter is up as of ****_now_****.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Lots of love from y****our own pretty flower,**

**Lily**


End file.
